Go Ask Your Mother
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: The one sentence that Courtney hated more than any other. -DxC


**_AN: Okay, so, I really should "8 Year Old Comfort", "The Dark Forest", and "An Awkward Halloween" into an actual collection of one-shots, but I just don't wanna lose all the wonderful reviews I got from you guys. Is that selfish? Well, here's the final one-shot from this story arc._**

* * *

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Seven year old Natalie asked, batting her onyx eyes at her Father, who gave his Daughter a grin and ruffled her hair.

"Go ask your Mother."

Ah, that infamous saying. The same one that always ended up with a flustered Mother, who would shoot a death glare in her husband's direction, each time the child's questions were forced upon her.

--

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." The teal eyed man tried to sooth his fuming wife.

"She switched to asking how babies were _made_, Duncan."

"Ooh... that _is_ bad." Duncan smiled sheepishly, and his wife rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to her, Court. Don't worry your pretty little head." He kissed Courtney's head and climbed off the living room couch . He was hesitant, but he quietly went up to their Daughter's room.

"Nat?" He poked his head inside the bright yellow bedroom, to see his little Angel sound asleep on the floor. She had her favourite Barbie Doll clutched in one hand, and her teddy bear in the other.

With a chuckle, the former Bad Boy pulled the doll from her hand and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, Angel." He pecked her forehead, then tiptoed back downstairs.

"Well, she's asleep." Duncan declared, wrapping his arms around his girl's waist, while she leaned over the Island in the kitchen.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Courtney asked suddenly, biting at her lower lip in that nervous, yet totally adorable way.

"Uh... Sunday...?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure of where she was going with this.

"It's exactly one month until my birthday! I'm gonna be..." She gulped. "_old._" A pout suddenly appeared on her mocha colored face, and Duncan chuckled.

"You're gonna be twenty nine. That's no where _near_ old!" He insisted, rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"It's completely old. It's almost _thirty!_" She shuddered in horror.

"Oh, wait," Her husband said suddenly, and ran a hand through her hair, before gasping. "Is that a grey hair?"

"_What?!_" She screeched, spinning from his arms and racing to the closest mirror she could find.

"I was just kidding!" He shouted after her, and was met with a throw pillow to the face.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?!" She growled, and Duncan put a finger to her lips.

"Swear jar." He held up the jar Natalie had labeled 'Swear Jar', and shook the change inside it.

Grumbling something that sounded like, _"I can't believe this, I never swear, ugh. Stupid Duncan."_ she dropped a dollar into the cut out hole on top.

"Now, to answer you question," A familiar smirk lit up Duncan's face, as he snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her close once again. "I am such a-" Courtney held up the swear jar just as Duncan was about to utter the word, and he chuckled. "I am such a _jerk,_ because I love seeing your get angry. You get that fire in your eyes that I love, plus, you make it way too easy."

The former CIT would of smacked him, but he currently had her pinned up against the living room wall, as if they were teenagers again.

"Ewww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Natalie's sudden exclamation had both Parent's scrambling away from each other in a blushing mess.

"N-Natalie, why aren't you asleep?" Courtney cleared her throat while she waited for the red in her cheeks to fade away.

"Cause I heard you, and Daddy, yelling."

Brushing her black hair from her pale face, Duncan then scooped up his little girl in his arms and smiled.

"Mommy was just saying really loudly how excited she is for her birthday, next month."

Courtney rolled her eyes, and was now making a cup of tea for herself in the kitchen, just steps away.

"So, Daddy, is that how babies are made? By giving each other icky cooties?"

Smirking, Duncan was just about to use that say old sentence, but when he saw Courtney lift up a metal frying pan threateningly, he quickly stopped himself.

"No. Didn't you know? Adults order babies from a catalog, and then the babies come to us from outer space. In tiny little spaceships." He lied smoothly, and Natalie scrunched up her face in concentration as she thought about that.

Duncan saw Courtney face palm at his lie, but he grinned and mouthed, _"We'll tell her, eventually."_

"Neat! So I'm like an alien? Ooh! Like those little Aliens on Toy Story?" The little girl clapped her hands happily, and Duncan laughed.

"Nah, you're _much_ cuter."

"Okay, so, what's sex? Emma Tanner said her Momma told her all about it."

Face turning into a grimace, Duncan quickly replied with, "Go ask your Mother."

* * *

**AN: Ahaha, I really enjoyed writing this. Oh, curious kids. Don't you just love them? Review~**


End file.
